deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chupacabra
The chupacabra or chupacabras is a creature from the Americas with a habit of sucking out the blood of livestock, its favorite prey being goats. Its first reported attack was in March 1995 in Puerto Rico, where it killed eight goats. It often roams the area between the United States and Mexico, but the chupacabra has been sighted in other places in the Americas and the world. Physical descriptions of the creature vary, sometimes being similar to a canine or a humanoid reptilian creature that hops in a similar manner to a kangeroo. Most people agree, however, that it is a heavy creature, the size of a small bear, with a row of spines reaching from the neck to the base of the tail. Battle vs. Werewolf (by Goddess of Despair) Introduction The sun begins to fall over the farming community of William’s berg. 3 farmers are having a party unaware of the drinks they have being cursed. They begin to get drunk and hear a loud noise near the barn. One grabs a shotgun and manages to say “Let’s get them wolves out of ma…ma barn.” The other farmers follow towards the sound. They spot an odd creature with its fangs sank deep into a sheep. It pulls its fangs out of the sheep and looks at the farmers as they aim a shotgun. “Eat this you darn wolf” said the drunken farmer as he shot a round at the beast. It missed and the creature grabbed part the sheep and managed to put it on its back and it fled as the farmer shot rounds inaccurately at the chupacabra. They pursued the beast for the next hour, until the sun began to set. The farmers finally find the chupacabra and see it and what appears to be its family eating the remains of the stolen sheep. The farmer takes aim as his friends watch until he drops his shotgun, and begins to change. His friends look at horror as he turns into a werewolf. The two don’t get to panic since they also became werewolves. The chupacabras look at the creatures momentarily until the werewolves see the sheep. They howl loudly into the night and look upon the chupacabras like demons. Battle Werewolves-3 Chupacabras-3The three werewolves charged at the chupacabras who rush to defend themselves. The first werewolf attacks what appears to be the alpha male out of the monsters and swings his claws scratching its forehead, covering his claws in blood. The werewolf slashes for the chupacabra again but the creature stepped back, causing a miss. The chupacabra then bit the werewolves’ paw, sinking its fangs deep into the creature. The werewolf roars in pain and bites the back of the chupacabra’s head, killing the beast. Werewolves-3 Chupacabras-2 The chupacabras seeing their leader dead charge at the werewolf, who is trying to get the leader’s fang out of his paw. He does not notice the chupacabras approaching until it’s too late and one claws the side of his face. He dies momentarily of blood loss. Werewolves-2 Chupacabras-2 The werewolves follow the chupacabras as they retreat deeper into the forest. They hide under the brush as the werewolves draw near. The creatures slowly advanced on the position of the chupacabras, using their scent against them. Suddenly a werewolf steps on an odd looking stick. The werewolf jumps back in pain as the chupacabra below emerged from the brush to see what stepped on its back. The werewolf leaped at the chupacabra who turned around just in time to let the werewolf impale its self onto its back. Werewolves-1 Chupacabras-2 The last werewolf sees the chupacabra barely moving due to the corpse stuck on its back. The werewolf charged at the slower chupacabra and bit its throat. The werewolf tore the creature’s neck violently, reducing its neck to a blood fountain. Werewolves-1 Chupacabras-1 The werewolf turns to see the last chupacabra standing behind him. The creature roared, challenging the werewolf. The monster charged at the chupacabra running by a watch which read the time 2:00am. The werewolf chased at the chupacabra which fled from the werewolf due to its ferocity. The chupacabra entered a cave which ended up being a dead end. It turned and saw the werewolf enter the cave, trying to see his adversary. The chupacabra took is opportunity and went behind the werewolf and pounced on its back sinking its claws into the beasts shoulders. The werewolf roared in pain and clawed wildly behind itself, scratching the chupacabra’s nose. The chupacabra jumped off of the werewolf and ran back into the wilderness. The werewolf pursued as the two passed by the watch which read the time. 3:00am The monsters came into a clearing near the river that ran through the forest. The chupacabra looked at the sun as it rose into the sky and turned to see the werewolf turn back into a human. ”What in tarnation?” asked the farmer before he realized he was naked and the chupacabra looked at him with hunger. “Wait uh good kitty?” said the farmer before the chupacabra pounced on him. “Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” screamed the terrified farmer as the chupacabra tore him limb from limb. Werewolves-X Chupacabras-1 Expert's opinion At the begining of the fight the werewolf had the advantage due to his larger body, however when the fight dragged on long enough the werewolf would become a human again due to the lycan curse. The chupacabra's ability to see in the dark aided it when retreating and hiding. The chupacabra unlike the werewolf for its special had an actual weapon. Finally the werewolve's claws are blunted at the end, the chupacabra's are sharper. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tatzelwurm (by GSFB) Behind a southwest Texas Trailer park, a Goat is running for dear life. Its noises for help remain unanswered as it dashes through palmetto leaves and dead grass. Suddenly, behind leaps a Chupacabras, a Goat-Sucker. The beast lands down on the Goat, forcing it down and biting its throat. The Goat tries to struggle, but the vampiric monster is too strong, and soon the Goat lies dead, sucked totally dry. The Creature licks its lips and snorts. It turns, and sees a broken down vehicle thirty yards away, with a caption on the side that said "Monsterquest" on the side. From the smell, it must have come from some airport, the Chupacabras suspected. He sensed three dead bodies in the front, all poisoned somehow, as if they were bitten by several Diamondback Rattlesnakes. As the Chupacabras digested and sniffed, it smelled something else, something approaching. The unknown thing slithered close, and then made its appearance. The Chupacabras saw what looked like the head and paws of a black cat emerged from the undergrowth. Sneering, still a little hungry and not above the occasional alley cat, the beast hissed, then prepped itself for a leap. Just as it jumped, however, the unknown monster reared up, revealing a long, slimy, snake-like body: A Tatzelwurm, which had broke out of its cage and killed its human captors, who had caught it in Germany and flew it here, was challenging the monster for its kill. As the Tatzelwurm hissed and prepared to counterstrike, the Chupacabras landed on it and brought it down. The fight had begun. The Tatzelwurm tried to bite, but the goat sucker evaded each snap and bit down on its body. The Chupacabras' teeth failed to penetrate the Aligator Gar-like armor, however, and the Tatzelwurm wrapped its sinous body around the beast and commenced to rolling around with it. The noises sounded like two fighting Jaguars, alerting nearby dogs and sending them into a barking craze. People looked outside but could not see through the thick night darkness. The two fiends whirled around and slashed with their claws. However, the Tatzelwurm's armor kept the Chupacabras' claws from cutting, and its own claws sliced through the Goat-sucker's flesh with more efficiency than a surgeon's scalpel. The Chupacabras felt the Tatzelwurm trying to wrap around and crush him, but his spines kept the Tatzelwurm from getting a good grip. Enraged, the Chupacabras bit down hard on the Tatzelwurm's skull, and commenced to shaking it hard back and forth, trying to break the skull from the backbone and spine. Inside its mouth, the Tatzelwurm made snapping, slithering noises... By now people were calling 911 or getting flashlights to find the source of the chaos outside. Eventually an old man with the most powerful flashlight scanned far out past the dead grass, spotting the two monsters before anyone else. However, by the time he saw them, the noises had suddenly stopped. There, in front of his and other's flashlight beams, there slithered the Tatzelwurm, feasting on the dead Chupacabras, whose tongue, nearly severed by a bite, was purple with venom. "El Diablo!" the old man said. Others who saw the monsters cussed and pointed. The Dogs were now in a frenzy. The Tatzelwurm, incensed that it was being watched while it was eating, hissed loudly and demonically, its snake-like eyes glowing red and yellow in the beams of the flashlights, its teeth glistening and reddish. All at once, in a panic, everyone ran back into their homes and huddled in the dark. The dogs shut up. The Tatzelwurm snorted, nodding at the pesky, nosey new neighbors of his, and then turned back to eat his prize. Expert's Opinion The Tatzelwurm was victorious due to his toxic bite and armored body. Chupacabra was tough and vicious, but unable to overcome these two advantages. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors